Celebrian's Departure
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Celebrian, after her traumatic capture and rescue, decides to leave Rivendell and Middle Earth on a ship to the West. On the eve of her departure, Elrond bids her a loving farewell as only a husband can. Smutty one-shot (although I may do one follow-up chapter).
1. Chapter 1

**I had this in my head and couldn't get it out, and Celebrian's story (and thus, by extention, part of Elrond's) is just so tragic and it hurts! It's a little rough around the edges as I had to get it uploaded tonight before my first day back at college, so please forgive me for that! Anyway, I may write a second chapter to this, Celebrian's _actual_ departure from the harbour with her children, parents and Elrond there to bid her goodbye, but I'll see what the response to this is before writing anything else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The decision had been made. Celebrian was leaving.

The ship had been prepared, an escort for the Lady assembled and all of her belongings were boxed and awaiting loading.

Elrond stood in their bedchamber with his hands clasped behind his back, watching his wife who was standing in front of the window, taking one last look at the view of Rivendell.

"Don't go," he found himself whisper, fighting back the tears. He didn't want to lose her. Not again.

Her Elf ears heard him, and she turned slowly to face him, seeing the moistness of his eyes even from the other side of the room. "My love," she said quietly, her brow furrowed. "Do not make this harder than it is."

He didn't want to. He knew how difficult Celebrian was finding the whole ordeal. For months she had been torn between the grief of leaving Middle Earth, and the terror she felt every time she stepped outside of their room, the anxiety and pain she felt from being there, the memories that thickened the very air around her. She couldn't stay here anymore, but she hardly felt able to leave him.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Celebrian," he sighed, his voice cracking as he strode across the room to take her into his arms. "I understand why you must leave. I only wish it didn't have to be this way."

He rested his cheek on the top of her head, pulling her tightly against his chest and she let out a small cry, burying her face into his golden tunic.

Hot tears fell from his eyes as he realised that this would be the last time he held her in his arms for an age. "My lady, I shall miss you," he whispered, stroking her long hair. He didn't want her to leave. All of his life, he had never been selfish – always putting others first, he sacrificed many things to please others and for once, just once, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted her to stay for him, he wanted to make her remain in Rivendell until the age of Elves ended, and they could leave together. But he knew, in his heart of hearts, that he could never see her live in the pain for a thousand years or more the way she had these past few months. So instead of begging her to stay, he whispered, "my love, if this is the last night we spend together, let us make it one to remember until the new age."

Her head came away from his hard chest and she looked up into his dark eyes. The setting sun streamed through the great windows and lit his face. This strong, powerful Elf that was legend in all of the kingdoms now stood within her embrace, looking at her with such tenderness and love and Celebrian found she could not deny him. His regal authority that she had seen so many times was still in his stance, in his voice, but he looked vulnerable.

"Of course," she breathed, tilting her head up to meet his lips with her own.

He was tender with her as his hands slid up her back and into her long, soft hair. Gently, he left soft kisses across her jaw and down to her neck, gently sucking her pale skin here and there. She left out a quiet moan as she felt his tongue dart out to taste her. His hands made their way slowly down her back, opening each tiny button of the flowing dress fit for the Lady of Imladris.

"My Lord," she whispered as he slowly pushed the light fabric from her shoulders. She slid out of it easily, feeling the cool air send shivers down her naked body. She stepped out of it entirely and away from him, feeling a rush of desire as she felt his eyes roam her. She walked slowly over to the great oak bed, her hair shielding her body from the slight breeze.

As Elrond watched his exquisite wife, he was frozen. This was the last time he would be blessed enough to spend time with her, and this thought crashed over him, leaving him feeling a little weak and a lump rose to his throat. He watched as she pulled back the clean linen bed sheets and slipped inside, propping herself up against the pillows to look at him longingly.

He walked slowly over to her, not breaking eye contact. He sat down by her side and reached forward to take the circlet of gold from her hair. He set it on the table beside the bed and turned back to her. Her head was lying on the fluffy pillow as her eyes watched him, and she looked so peaceful. He leant forwards and kissed her forehead, relishing the feeling of their bodies being in such close proximity.

Her fingers came up to his face, cradling his head and she pulled him gently back down to her lips. Her tongue ran the length of his lower lip and he shuddered, granting her access. He was such a sweet taste. Her nimble fingers pushed his cloak from him, his long hair falling about her shoulders, and she reached to relieve him of his clothes.

His strong chest heaved against her touch, his breath becoming more ragged with each stroke of his now bare skin. Celebrian pulled back from his hot kisses to look at him. He had the hard muscles of a warrior, the marks of old battles still drawn across them. She guided him into the sheets beside him with a kind smile and let him lean into the soft cushions. Her lips found his skin once more, trailing up from his worn chest slowly to his collarbone, following the familiar path up his neck to his curved ear.

"My Elrond," she murmured almost inaudibly before nipping the delicate skin with her teeth, drawing a moan of pleasure from him. His warm hands crept up her back, tracing her skin with his long fingers as they made their way to her hair once more. He loved her hair. It was the thing about her that first caught Elrond's attention, all those centuries ago. Never before had he seen any Elf as beautiful as her, with her waterfall of hair that fluttered around her delicate face, a face that had seen too many sorrows.

"Touch me, my love," she whispered, her lips hovering just above his as her leg swung over his so she was straddling him. He couldn't help but smile at her forwardness and closed the space between their mouths once more. He drew his hands from her hair, one sliding down her back and around her hip to the sweet spot between her legs as the other curved around her breast. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt both hands work her perfectly, knowing the exact rhythm that sent waves of pleasure over her. She could feel his hardness against her leg, but he did nothing to relieve himself of any tension – as always, he was determined to bring the greatest pleasure he could to his beloved.

His careful touching and teasing brought her close quickly and she soon moved away from his hands, rolling onto the bed beside him. Her gaze met his, a forceful gaze, an erotic gaze, that sent waves of lust over her again. Her lips parted as she looked him over, noticing the softness in his eyes. He loved her very much.

"You belong with me," he murmured, inching himself next to her again. His forehead bumped against her temple as a hand crept over her body to her breast. He teased her nipple, bringing a moan from her. He wanted her; he needed to feel her entirely around him.

"Always," she whispered, hiding the sadness in her voice, her desire for him clouding her other thoughts and feelings anyway.

He trailed his hand down her chest to the tops of her legs, pushing them apart with a gentle force, his light touch tickling her a little. He climbed between them with ease, sliding his tip along her wet entrance, waiting for her whisper. She sensed his restraint was torture for him and she smiled, knowing his love for her overpowered him, as it did her.

"My love, please," she whispered. "I need you."

Upon her words, he pushed slowly into her, kissing her open mouth with a groan. With each slow thrust he kissed her again and again, running his fingers through her hair, down her neck, across her slim waist, as she wound her arms around his hard back, feeling the ridges of scars that rippled across his muscles.

"Celebrian," he moaned quietly, a lump in his throat. He felt such desire for her, such pleasure from her, but he could not push the sadness from his heart. With each thrust, each stroke of her hand, he felt his pleasure grow, but could not stop the ache within him, nor the hot tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Elrond," she breathed, her own despair creeping back into her mind. Half her mind was focused on the beauty of being clutched in his arms, of him bringing her such pleasure, whilst the other remembered how this would be the last time for an age she would feel such joy.

Her lips captured his own as they climbed higher and higher together, their movements quickening, breath becoming more ragged, sweat dripping from their hot bodies. She cried out with each powerful thrust as he buried his face into her sweet hair, his own moans sounding like music in her ears.

"Elrond, oh Elrond!" she cried out as his pace quickened.

He felt himself come close and drew back, looking into her eyes. She gazed back, pleasure mounting within her, eye contact with him proving more erotic than anything else. As she came, she cried out his name, her fingernails digging into his skin and felt his release spill into her, his own throaty cry of her name mingling with her sighs.

The strength went from him at his release and he collapsed onto her, hot tears trickling down his cheeks. He lay still inside her, not willing to break any contact they had and he felt her hand weave slowly into his hair.

"Thank you, my love," she whispered after a few blissful moments of silence. He noticed the waver in her voice and turned his head to look at her. His nose bumped her temple gently and he placed a delicate kiss there, noticing the moistness of her eyes.

The lump in his throat returned at the sight of her face beginning to crumple. He pulled out of her and she pulled her legs up to her chest, turning away from him. Tears began leaking from her eyes, accompanied by soft cries.

Elrond's heart as if it were to break. He pulled the bedcovers over them and put an arm across her, nestling in behind her. She leaned back to him, pulling his arm tighter around her and kissing his fingertips.

"I love you, Elrond, more than my own life," she cried quietly, sobs causing her body to rock. "But you must know I have to go."

"Ssh," he hushed her, fighting to keep his voice steady although it was killing him to speak the words. "I know, my love, I know."

There was nothing left that he could do. She was leaving for the West, but he would see her again. Foresight had shown him that they would be reunited once more, and they would be happy again. Dark times lay between then and now, but once they were over, they would be reunited.

Elrond placed a kiss in her hair and held her securely until her sobs had turned into whimpers which turned into steading breathing once more, whishing more than anything that he could take away her pain. He had healed her best he could, but there was nothing left now to do than to let her heal in her own way, a thousand miles away across the sea. But if that was what it would take, Elrond would wait. He would wait for a millennium or more for her, and she would him.

And so for that night, they just held each other, murmuring sweet words of love until the first morning light streamed in through the windows to call Celebrian away to her new life, where she would wait for him until the New Age, when they would be happy once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally I wasn't going to do a second chapter for this, why a few people have requested, both on here and over on tumblr, a second chapter. I'm not sure how I like it, but I've re-written this three times now. I'm sorry if it's not that good, I'm not entirely happy with it myself, but I thought I'd publish it anyway in the hope that some of you might! Also I wrote this whilst listening to Divenire by Einaudi, so I recommend listening to it as you read this (plus it's a brilliant piece of music that I recommend in general!) - it might add some atmosphere or something.**

* * *

How do you say goodbye to someone that you love? How do you say goodbye to your children, your parents? How do you look them in the eye and say all that you feel, in the knowledge that you may never see their faces or hear their laughs again? How do you even begin to say farewell?

For Celebrian, it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. The five day journey to the Grey Havens had been, at her request, a cheerful one. The days of travel were filled with singing and story-telling, memories of life in Middle-Earth retold with smiles and laughter. Yes, she was leaving because of memories that tormented and tortured her, but she was also leaving behind memories of great happiness and joy. But it was still hard knowing this would be her last journey.

She rode her favourite stallion, taking the reins as Elrond sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, his face nuzzling into her hair now and again. Elledan, Elrohir and Arwen rode beside or close to them, with their friends walking beside them, each telling stories and jokes to keep the journey enjoyable. Elrohir and Arwen kept on asking about their parents' wedding day, a story which Elrond took great delight in telling.

"She looked even more beautiful the day we wed than she ever had before," he told them proudly, his hands, resting on her waist. She had laughed at his flattery, pointing out parts of the story he had missed occasionaly.

"Your father wore his finest robes," Celebrian told them, smiling at the memory. "He looked more noble and more fair than any elf lord I have seen since."

"As opposed to now, when he just looks like an elf past his prime," Elrohir joked with a wink.

"I'm not above having you wash down all of the horses tonight," Elrond threatened with laughter in his voice, arching his eyebrow at his son as the company around them chortled.

"Don't you listen to him," Celebrian said light-heartedly. "You are still the most venerable of all the elf lords in Middle Earth."

"Don't let Thranduil hear you say that, he'd probably wage war on us," Elledan chortled, turning his head from where he was riding in front of them, a twinkle in his eye.

"That's Thranduil _King_ to you," Elrond reminded him. "Though why he ever took the title of 'king' I will never understand. He is the only leader among us to take such a title." And he looked ahead of him to where the Lady Galadriel rode with the Lord Celeborn. They were the most respected Elves in all of Middle Earth, and beyond, yet they had never taken such titles, and, in Elrond's opinion, if they were not to be called a King and Queen, no other Elf should. Of course, mentioning that to the King of the Woodland Realm would not be wise.

It was natural, of course, for Galadriel and Celeborn to journey with them to the Grey Havens. Celebrian was their daughter. While Elledan, Elrohir and Arwen were losing their mother, Galadriel and Celeborn were losing their only child. They spoke little when travelling, choosing to lead the company instead, but when the evenings came, they sat with the rest of their family, telling stories of Celebrian as a mischievous elfling. It was good for Elledan, Elrohir and Arwen to hear these tales, as they had never really heard them before. Their mother was so restrained and regal in later life, they found it difficult to believe that she used to sneak into her mother's chambers to try on gowns much too big for her, before stealing her father's bow and quiver to practice shooting. Of course, Haldir, the marchwarden as old as Lorien itself, caught her each time, and managed to stop her before any serious damage had been done (although often the gowns were returned mud-stained and torn to the Lady of the Wood).

The normally reserved Elves of Lothlorien opened up and turned cheerful and talkative during those evenings. It was perhaps a relief for them to not have to think about great matters of Middle Earth, or to dwell on thoughts of the past or threats of the future. However painful it was so bid farewell to their beloved daughter, they knew it would not be forever, that it would only be a matter of time before they were reunited with her once more. And so they drank merrily and ate heartily with their kin. The other elves around them had never seen Galadriel and Celeborn so open and relaxed and even Celebrian had only seen them as such on very rare occasions. She had never appreciated her parents more, as she realised that they would be the greatest support for her family once she was gone.

The last night before they reached the Grey Havens was a little more difficult, though. Celebrian knew she would have to bid farewell to her parents, her children, her husband, but she was not entirely sure how. In the end, she took each of them aside, one by one, to speak words that she had practiced a thousand times in her head in the months leading up to her departure. First, she spoke with her father inside her tent, and thanked him for all he had given her. She thanked him for the life he had helped to provide, the lessons she had learned from him, and for the love he had showered over her. He took her into his arms, his sweet daughter, and kissed the top of her head, allowing tears to flow down his usually calm and serene face. He assured her they would meet again, and that he would watch over Elledan, Elrohir and Arwen.

"And Elrond," Celebrian added through her tears. "He may appear strong, but he too will need you." Celeborn gathered her in his arms one last time with a soft "of course" before leaving the tent.

The same went for her mother. Galadriel was known throughout Middle Earth as the wisest of all creatures – regal in appearance and surreal in company, many forgot she was also a mother. Tears had not moistened her cheeks for thousands of years, but as she saw her daughter standing in the middle of the tent, looking so forlorn and small, she could not stop the lone drop slide down from her grey eye. Celebrian held her tight and, as she had with Celeborn, thanked her for the many years she had given her, for the guidance she had provided and for being the greatest guide through the darkest times.

"We will meet again?" she asked, taking her mother's hands into her own. Galadriel raised her daughter's hands to her lips and kissed them.

"Yes, my child, we shall."

As Galadriel left the tent, Celebrian fiercely wiped away her tears. For her children, she must be strong. She saw them one by one, blessing them and telling them how much she loved them. She recalled her favourite memories of them, and stroked their dark hair as she told them she loved them. Each of them cried into her shoulder as she held them.

Arwen, who was last to see her, begged her to stay. "Please, Mother, s-stay with us!" she cried, her body shaking with tears. Always the most open of her children, Arwen asked the impossible.

"I wish I could, Arwen, but I cannot. It is not a choice I made so easily, you must know that," Celebrian said quietly, stroking her dark hair. She was fighting desperately to keep her voice steady. "But we may meet again, one day. If you, too, make the choice to leave Middle Earth one day, we will be reunited."

Arwen pulled back, her eyes red, and looked at her mother. "But will I?"

Celebrian tucked a stray piece of hair behind her pointed ear as she replied. "That I do not know. Your father's path, much like my mother's path, is clear – he will one day join me across the Sea. But as for your brothers and you, your fate may lie in Middle Earth. Your future is still veiled. Your destiny may yet lie tied to this land."

It was well into the night when Arwen left. Celebrian's whole body gave way and she slumped onto the soft mattress that was her bed, feeling empty. There were no tears left within her, no sobs left to cry.

Elrond quietly entered the tent and saw her lying, utterly defeated, on the bed.

"I have no tears left for you, my love," she said quietly from where she was curled up on the blankets. The dim candles scattered around the tent cast long shadows over her pointed face, and she looked weary.

"I never wanted your tears," Elrond murmured, slowly undressing for bed. She turned to watch him remove his ruby robes. It was a pleasure for her, to see her husband slowly undress and turn from an elven warrior who was legend across the lands, to her passionate and adoring lover.

He smiled slightly as he felt her eyes on him. "Are you going to sleep in your dress?" he asked, now stripped down to nothing.

Celebrian had not expected it, but she felt a wave of desire wash over her at the sight of Elrond's naked body. "I suppose it would not be the most comfortable of things to wear," she said quietly.

Elrond walked over to her and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her gently into a standing position. "Allow me, my lady," he whispered against her neck. She shuddered as he stood behind her and she felt his strong hands weave around her waist to where her belt was clasped. His lips found her neck as he easily removed it from her and placed it on the rickety table beside the bed. One hand remained on her stomach whilst the other found its way to her back where the ties of her gown were. Elrond easily teased open the material, placing a kiss here and there on her back as he went. It did not take long for the whole garment to fall to the floor. He reached to the ground before she could stoop to pick it up and he held it to his nose, inhaling her green scent as a smile graced his features.

"I love the way you smell," he told her as he stood up straight again.

"How do I smell?" she asked, taking the dress from his hands and folding it before putting it with the belt.

He guided her naked body to his own and tilted his head close to hers. Their foreheads rested together as he took in a deep breath. "You smell of the wind, and of the trees, and all the green goodness of this earth. You smell of fresh air and of a time long gone. You smell of my home. Wherever you make your home, there too shall be mine."

"I will wait for you, you know?" she breathed, weaving her hands into his hair, rubbing her nose against his.

"I know," he replied just as quietly, sliding his warm hands down her back. "I will count down the days until we will be together again."

He pulled her body to his, pressing them together, as he met her lips in a sweet kiss. There was no space left between them on this, their last night together. He felt her tongue run along his lip as she held his head to hers, and he parted his lips willingly. Their tongues tasted the other's mouth and he groaned into her.

They soon found themselves lying together on their bed, letting their bodies say the words their mouths could not. Hands were clasped tightly, mouths were open against skin and their bodies moved seamlessly together.

Their love-making was slow and luxurious in the night. He held her so close as they made love, trying to remember every single detail about her – the way his hair looked against her alabaster skin, the way she moaned his mane, the feel of her hot breath against his skin, the look in her eyes as their gazes met. She tasted so sweet on his lips, he just didn't want to forget anything.

* * *

The next morning, the company was quiet. It took only a few hours to reach the Grey Havens.

The journey was lead by Galadriel and Celeborn who rode side by side, with their personal guards walking either side of them. Behind them came Elledan, Elrohir and Arwen, with members of the court walking between them, some talking quietly, some not. Then came Elrond and Celebrian, still riding the same horse together. Glorfindel had taken the reins and lead the horse slowly, leaving Celebrian's hands free to hold Elrond's. The night they had spent together had been exhilarating, sharing not only their bodies, but their souls. Their hearts had beat as one in those moments and that was something neither one would forget. They had ceased to be two separate beings many years ago - they were as one.

Celebrian leaned back into his chest as they approached the grand stone entrance to the Havens, her vision growing blurry from the gathering tears in her eyes. The slow company made its way down the elaborate stone stairs, through open galleys down to the harbour, and the only sound that was being made was the clatter of horses hooves on the flagstones. The standard of Imladris fluttered in the salty sea breeze as they halted at the point where the dock met the stone of the path. A ship was tied some way down the wooden boards.

It was time.

Celebrian dismounted from her horse gracefully as the rest of her kin did, and stood a little awkwardly. She did not know how to begin to say goodbye to those who had loved her for thousands of years.

Glorfindel was the first member of the court to approach her. He took her hand and kissed it, bowing as he did so. "My Lady. It had been a joy and a privilege to serve you these past years. You shall be dearly missed."

She could no longer prevent the hot tears from spilling down her cheeks, but her face remained calm and her voice was steady. "You have been the most loyal, most trusted advisor I would have ever hoped for, my dear Glorfindel. May your years be happy here." And she stepped forwards to pull him into an embrace.

Others followed suit, bidding their farewells. A collection of fifteen elves was joining her in Valinor, and after they bid their own farewells to their loved ones, they made their way slowly to the ship. The remaining members of the court kissed and hugged their beloved Lady, some wiping away her tears tenderly, others holding her close, all wishing her the best.

Once they had bid her farewell, they retreated slightly, allowing her room to say goodbye to her family. She held out her hand to Elrond who had been standing with her the entire time, the other to Celeborn, who had been hovering just behind her. Elledan, Elrohir, Arwen and Galadriel joined them, and they formed a loose circle.

As Celebrian looked at them all, she saw such love and tenderness in their eyes, she wondered for a fleeting moment whether leaving was such a good idea. Then the image of an orc, who's leering face was wet with her blood, flashed in front of her eyes, and she knew she must leave.

"You have all loved me," she began, tears flowing freely down her wet cheeks, "loved me more than I ever deserved, and I thank you all. Thank you for all the memories you have given to me that will warm me on cold nights beyond the sea, that will make my days brighter when clouds cover my sky. I will not forget any of your face, any of your voices. They will stay in my heart. Do not forget me, but do not miss me. We will meet again, when your time here is over, and we shall make new memories. You mean more to me than anything, and I wish you were all coming with me now. I know you cannot, you all have a purpose here yet, and I will count down the days until we meet again."

She let go of Elrond's and Celeborn's hands and went to each of them, kissing their foreheads and wiping away their tears. She came to Elrond last.

Treating him differently would be unfair, and she didn't think she would have the strength to do so, and so when she came to him, she kissed his forehead just as she did the others. It was too painful for her to even meet his eyes.

She pulled away from him after a moment, and without looking at them, she made he way slowly down the dock.

Elrond watched her go, dumbfounded. That was his goodbye? A kiss on the forehead, not even one last glance? He needed more than that, he needed more than a simple goodbye! He wanted desperately to shout out to her, to call her back, to demand something better. He needed more than that.

Galadriel looked to him, noticing his anguish, the way his eyebrows were knitted together, his whole face giving away his agony at this poor farewell for a lover. _Go to her._

Elrond's head turned to look at her swiftly.

_Go to her, Elrond. She needs you to. Trust me._

__He needed no further encouragement. She was well over halfway down the long harbour when he cried out her name. "CELEBRIAN!"

She span around, his tortured cry sending a shiver down her spine and she saw him sprinting down the dock towards her. Her face crumpled entirely as she saw the tears running down his face. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, closer and closer to her, until he was a foot in front of her.

"That was goodbye?" he cried, flinging his arm behind him to point to the harbour. "Thousands of years, and that was goodbye?"

"Elrond, please," she started, her whole face crumbling. "What was I to do?"

"I am your husband," he said after a moment, his voice suddenly quiet, utterly defeated. "I need something more than-" He could not go on as he was choked by a sob.

Celebrian wiped the tears from her eyes fiercely, finding a strength within her. He was right. And she needed more too. She grabbed his hands and pulled her to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his, hard. He resisted a little at first, but quickly gave in.

After a moment, she pulled away slightly, looking up into his dark eyes, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind his curved ear. "I'm sorry I left like that. But this goodbye is the hardest. And I c-can't even begin t-to put into words how much you mean to me." Her whispers were heavy with tears. There was a lump in her throat that she could not swallow, and although this was so hard, she was glad he came after her.

He raised his fingers to her face, tracing her cheeks lightly. Tears were still falling from his red eyes. "Last night was the perfect goodbye, my love. I just needed one last embrace." his whispers were brought short by heavy breaths as he tried to calm himself from the fresh wave of grief that threatened to overwhelm him. "I don't know what my life will be without you."

"Let us hope that it is not for too long then," she replied with a half-smile.

"Let us hope," he repeated in a breath.

They stayed like that for a time, just looking into the other's eyes. Their gaze could communicate what words could not and their hands found one another, speaking the words that could not be said.

"My Lady," called a reluctant voice from the ship. No one wanted to interupt the last few moments the Lord and Lady of Imlradris had, but they needed to set sail before the winds changed. "We must leave soon."

Celebrian looked down, a silent sob wracking her body. Elrond's fingers traced down under her skin and lifted her face to his again. He placed a tender kiss on her lips for the final time, lingering for a moment. "Go," he whispered as he pulled away. "Go, and soon I will follow."

"This is not goodbye," she said as her face once again crumbled. "I swear to it, this is not our final farewell!"

"No," he assured her. His sight was completely blurred from the tears in his eyes again. "This is not goodbye. I will see you soon."

She pulled him to her for one final embrace. "My only love," she breathed against his pointed ear. "My heart's only desire."

"Celebrian," he replied just as quietly, inhaling her scent. "My heart is yours now. Keep it safe."

"My lady!" called the voice again, and this time, Celebrian tried to let go entirely, but he held tight to her hand.

He led her up the dock, all the way to where she would board. There, she stopped.

"My lady," he said, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. He did not bring his dark eyes from her light ones as he did so.

"My lord," she replied, and did the same for him.

He closed his eyes as she let go, and by the time he opened them, the ship was halfway out of the harbour.

He watched it sail until it was beyond sight, having to lean against a post for support.

She was gone.

And after a moment, he gathered himself together, wiping the moistness from his face and drawing in a deep breath to steady himself. She was gone, yet the world still had to turn. Dark times lay ahead, and he had to be ready for them. She was now safe, and once this land was again safe, he would join her.

He would go on.

* * *

** I hope that was ok, and that you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you'd like to see me write some more Elrond/Celebrian!**


End file.
